Queen of the Nile
by tarashiv
Summary: A romantic royal love affair which stood the test of time...Ramses and Nefertari...Slightly inspired by history, the ten commandments and Michelle Moran's the heretic princess
1. Chapter 1

QUEEN OF THE NILE.

CHARACTERS :-

NEFERTARI – Daughter of King Smenkhare of the eighteenth dynasty. Granddaughter of Nefertiti & Akhenathen. After the fall of the eighteenth dynasty, she was raised by King Seti & his Queen. They were the companions of her late parents. She is well educated, beautiful and unlike other Egyptian women she had mastered the art of war. She is also a diplomat & a potential politician and is able to converse in many different languages.

RAMSES-future king. handsome, rash, brave, passionate & cocky prince. He is passionate about building & war. He is in love with the beautiful Isetnofret, who is his childhood sweetheart & future wife.

ISETNOFRET- The daughter of a Noble man. Her father is a confidante of the King. In love with Ramses ever since she was little. A potential candidate for Queenship. Madly in love with Ramses or to rephrase obsessed with him. Beautiful, loving, kind or the perfect character for a woman. Somewhat dislikes Nefertari because of the bad blood between the two families.

HATTUSA- Hitite princess. Later, Wife of ramses.

KHARISA- Hitite princess. Later, Wife of ramses.

The King & Queen had commenced their journey to the Nether world after being murdered by the devotees of the old religion, who wanted to completely destroy the reign of Akhenathen's family. They were determined to completely erase the dark Amarna period from history. So, they assassinated their Pharoah and his queen. Smenkhare was a fair and just ruler, unlike his father Akhenathen. He was a follower of Amun and the old religion. Eventhough, forced to become a devotee of Aten during his younger years, he embraced the old religion again after the death of his notorious father. He was determined to restore the old religion as the only & official religion of Khmet. The fire of vengeance that was still ablaze in the hearts of the people, had taken his life. Leaving behind his one and only daughter Nefertari as an orphan. Unfortunately, he had no male heir to ascend the throne after him. Nefertari was a beautiful young girl who was on her way towards embracing womanhood .She had sharp features, light tanned skin tone, rosy lips, gorgeous green orbs & long wavy hair. Her body was perfectly shaped through her curves. She was indeed ravishingly beautiful. Her beauty was unparallel, in fact it rivalled that of the earlier legendary beauties such as Hatshepsut, Ahmose Nefertari and her own grandmother Nefertiti, who was claimed to be the most beautiful woman on earth. She was not only blessed with beauty but with brains & skills to. Women in Egypt especially, the nobilities are trained in the art of seduction & beauty by the Priestess of Hathor. Hathor was the personification of beauty and love, and an ideal Egyptian upper class woman should possess all these qualities of Hathor. That is why they are trained from such an early age but Nefertari was not. Instead she was a warrior in her own right. She was famously known as "The Warrior Princess'.She had mastered the Art of War. She was a trained archer, horseman, charioteer & spearsemen. She fell into total despair when her parents died. She had nobody. She had become an orphan. With the death of the Pharoah,it had marked the end of the Eighteenth Dynasty and the rule of Amenhotep's family. Her father's good friend & General, Ramses 1, was named heir by the King before he drew his last breath. The King had chosen Ramses as his successor not only because he was his trusted confidante, but also to ensure the longevity of the future dynasty as Ramses has both a son and a grandson who were a year older than Nefertari was. The Rameside family were military geniuses.

Nefertari now had to live with the Ramesides. Seti was very dear to was like a father figure to her and so was his wife Tiye, who was very fond of her. Eventhough, she had close ties with them,she decided not to live in Thebes for a matter of time. She decided to stay away from Thebes for some time, to overcome the trauma of the brutality conducted upon her parents. So with the permission of Seti and Tiye, she set out to the Summer Palace in Memphis with her nanny Asiris and a few more servants. Seti & Tiye often visited her and spent time with her whenever they were in Memphis. She loved them very much and so did they. She thought _' Im very lucky to have them in_ _my life, they treat_ _me as their own.'_

_7 years later…._

Nefertari lazily woke up from her deep slumber. The sun shone brightly from her window. Today she's turning seventeen. Its her birthday. _'Im_ a _year_ _older_ _now. Happy Birthday to me'. _She chuckled. Then she decided to take a long refreshing bath. She was greeted by Asiris. Suddenly, something striked her mind.

'_Thebes'._It was time for her to return home as she had promised Seti & had no heart to return to that very place which took her parents away from her. But she had to. She was hit by this harsh reality of life. Together with her servants and her possession, she started her journey to Thebes. As she reached the city, she could feel all eyes on her. The people were staring at her as they knew who she probably was, while some were simply taken aback by her beauty. She was on her way to the Grand Palace, when her chariot stopped . She heard her charioteer being scolded by an arrogant male. She wasn't sure of what was going on outside, but decided to stay calm and let her charioteer solve the problem. She soon lost her patience and decided to have a look on what was going on outside and if she could find a solution to that never ending quarrel .As she mounted down the chariot, she caught the sight of something very pleasing. It was a handsome young man .He was riding his chariot along with another companion .Or more accurately, racing. He seemed very regal, with dark skin, dark hair, sharp features and a well built body. She blushed as she caught herself staring at his well defined body. He then noticed her presence. He was taken aback by the beautiful woman standing in front of him. He couldn't avert his gaze."o _Ra_ ,_how can someone be so_ _beautiful_."She then walked to him and enquired about the incident that took place moments ago .He found himself being dumbfounded. But pride took over his senses. So he began to speak and maintained a neutral reaction. _'He_ _crossed_ my path and nobody in Khemet dares must not repeat this in the future". 'I will make sure of that', she replied .He left with his companion. Nefertari was stunned by the man who stood before her a moment ago, He is a beautiful man yet arrogant and full of himself. 'How could such a beautiful man be a royal pain?'.She thought. 'Are we ready to continue our journey, my lady?' asked the charioteer, thus breaking her from her thoughts. She continued her journey until she reached the Grand Palace.

She was warmly welcome by the Pharoah and his Queen. She felt strange to return to the place she once called home .But the past will always haunt her. She was given the same chambers that she used stay as a kid. It was well preserved just like the day she left the palace. She had no intentions of living there for a long time. She had planned to become a priestess and dedicate herself in the service of Bast. Queen Tiye entered Nefertari's chamber to speak to her. 'Nefertari, my dear you have grown to become such a beautiful lady. ' 'Thank you, mother' she replied. Nefertari called Tiye mother ever since her parents demise because she looked up to her as a motherly figure . Nefertari wandered around the palace and realised how much has it change since she was gone. She encountered a woman who was amazingly beautiful yet a little bit plum in size. She was with a few companions of hers. They were looking at her strangely. She flashed them a smile but it wasn't reciprocated. Later, she learnt from Asiris that, the lady was isetnofret, the daughter of The Great Lion of Egypt. Now she knew why she had not returned her smile, as both their families had a feud in the past. 'She is the lover of Prince Ramses and his soon to be wife, which means she's the future queen of Khemet'. Asiris added. 'I think she fits the role of a queen' I answered.

She had met almost every resident of the Grand Palace but the two princes. The queen had always told her of the princes but she had never met them before. The older one Ramses was a year older than her and Mosses were as the same age as her. Out of the blue, she bumped into a familiar figure. When she looked up to see who it was. It was none other the handsome man that she met earlier. Both of them were surprised to see the other. They locked eyes for the longest of time. Neither saying a word. Everything around them were frozen in time. 'You'? Ramses muttered. 'May I know who you are, my lady?'".He rephrased. 'I am Nefertari, the daughter of the late Pharoah Smenkhare.' 'Princess Nefertari '?. 'Yes'. 'I have heard a lot about you from my mother'. 'Its only now that I am fortunate to meet you my lady'.She smiled. 'Let me introduce myself, I am Prince Ramses.' He said. 'Oh so he is the handsome Ramses' She thought. 'Its a pleasure meeting you Your Highness'. She replied.

The scene of her encounter with Ramses were replaying over and over again in her mind. Everytime, she thinks of the prince ,her heart beat rises. This was unusual, she had never experienced anything like this before. Oddly, she liked this new emotions which was evoking in her. She thought to put these thoughts aside and retire for the night. So, she returned to her quarters and call it a day.

Meanwhile, Ramses and Sharif were taking a walk in the palace gardens. 'Hey do you think we should go for another chariot race tomorrow?'. 'The winner gets the new Nubian girl as a concubine'. Sharif is the brother of Ramses and Moses. He was corrupted and had a greed for power. 'You can have that Nubian girl all for yourself'.' He said and walked away. His thoughts still lingered on Nefertari, the beautiful one. 'Just like the meaning of her name, she is so beautiful. How could someone be so beautiful?.O Ra.' Just then a voice broke his chain of thoughts. 'Hey, where were you, I was looking for you?' Moses said in one of his usual jovial mood. He turned to face his brother.' I went to the building site, to see how the constructions are progressing.' He stated plainly. 'Do you know, the woman we encountered this morning is none other the only daughter of Pharoah Smenkhare.'Yes, I know, Mother told me about her. Ramses I have to admit that she is very beautiful and I think I might have a crush on her', said Mosses. Ramses felt a strange sensation of jealousy and angst clouding his emotions and he could not understand why he felt the way he did. He decided not to say a word and he shot Moses a dirty look which the latter didn't seem to notice. He also noticed there was a slight tint of pink on Moses's cheeks indicating that he was blushing while talking about her. Moses was daydreaming about Nefertari with a huge grin plastered across his face oblivious to the fact that that Ramses stormed out of the scene.

Ramses cursed himself for reacting that way, he walked as fast as he could and he was almost running when he bumped into a familiar figure. It was none other than his beautiful lover, Iset. Isetnofret and him had been friends since their childhood and they eventually developed feelings for one other. She was a beautiful girl with a lot of suitor's but she fell for him of all of those man. Well, who wouldn't after all he was Egypt's most eligible bachelor. He basked in pride of that thought. He flashed his attractive signature grin towards her and she melted. There was an instant glow on Iset's face and she pulled him into a hug. He responded but his smile faded, guilty pleasure took over him and he felt awfully wrong being in her arms. He never felt this way, he always felt happy and loved in her arms and she was the only love of his life. He is not supposed to feel this way. She was the future Queen who is going to rule by his side. He brushed the thought aside and it may be caused by hormonal changes. After they broke apart, she locked hands with him and they headed to the palace gardens for one of their romantic rendezvous. On the way to the garden, Iset was gushing about how her day passed and about her new suitor who approached her. He tried to pay attention to her talk but his mind departed else where. Before he knew they were already in the garden. Iset looked beautiful, she wore a long gown with puff sleeves and a deep cutting on the neck exposing her cleavage and a fish tail cut. Ramses's own beauty could rival that of Iset's, he looked incredibly handsome in his white kilt with brilliant blue sash with gold embroidery and gold ornaments. He easily over shone Iset but they did make a decent pair. He took a seat on one of the benches and Iset cuddled to him.

Nefertari's POV

'I was just laying on bed as I was exhausted after a long journey. I tried to get some sleep but I failed as my mind drifted towards the thought of someone. Ramses, the Prince of Egypt….the thoughts of this special man occupied my mind. He was handsome, it seems like Ra spent all of his time in making this beautiful being. He was perfect like a sculpture sculpted by Ra himself. I wonder how is it like to be held in those strong arms feeling safe and protected from all potential harms?. He has a body which is to die for and a face to complement it. How can such a beautiful man be such a royal pain?.But I witnessed another side of him when I met him for the second time, he was more civil and polite then. Maybe I misunderstood him and was too judgemental upon him. Its strange that I am even thinking of this man when I am not supposed to think of any. What has gotten into me, he has a lover whom he loves and is yet to marry, while I am going to dedicate myself in the service of Bast whereby I have to remain a virgin for life. So I should brush this kind of thoughts off my mind. So I decided to clear my mind and drift into a long slumber. I couldn't sleep probably because its been years since I last slept in this very chamber. So I should get some fresh air.' She roamed aimlessly until she reached the garden and she found a secluded spot to sit and drown herself in the series of thoughts occupying her mind. The night was beautiful, the moonlight illuminates the entire garden, enhancing nature's beauty.

Ramses's POV

'Iset was still blabbering eventhough sleep was engulfing her. I've tried my best to listen to her and start a conversation but I failed. I barely said a word since we got here. I was still thinking about Nefertari, oh my beautiful Nefer. She's as beautiful as her name. Wait a minute, I have to rectify it, she's not mine, she doesn't belong to me then why did I say my?..If she is ever to belong to someone then its probably Moses and I have Iset. I was suddenly brought back to reality by Iset's sudden squeal. And I didn't know the reason why and I wasn't interested in knowing it either. I averted my gaze to my right, an amidst the leaves that acted as a boundary between this end and the other end of the garden, I saw a female figure sitting on one of the benches. The moonlight illuminated the lady and highlighted her curves, making her desirable to any man who caught a glimpse of that Goddess. There was no doubt who she was, she was none other than Nefertari. I had the urge to approach her but I couldn't as Iset was still there cuddling with me. Lady Luck was smilling upon me, when Iset started to fall asleep. I told her to retire for the night in her chambers but she refused. But somehow I managed to convinced her and she gave a small peck on my cheek and left.I waited till she was out of sight and the coast was clear. When I was finally sure that no one was there, I made my way towards her. As I got closer, I felt my heart beat at a faster rate. Oh my Ra, she is so beautiful, I wish she was mine…I just stopped at my track to take in her beauty….she was indeed an incarnation of a goddess….'

Ramses cleared his throat loudly as an attempt to inform her of his arrival. It worked , as his act startled Nefertari and broke the chain of thoughts that was occupying her mind. He wore a smirk on his face and folded his arms as he proceeded to sit beside her. She was surprised to find him there at this hour of the day. The moonlight perfectly defined his beautiful body and features. She found herself staring at his body, and mentally kicked herself for doing so. Luckily it was night, and he couldn't see her blush, she was thankful to Ra for that. He on the other hand had the same feeling, she looked extremely beautiful in the long transparent white gown which was figure hugging in all the right places. It gave him a glimpse of her assets. She broke the ice by asking what was he doing here….

N:Greetings, Your Highness, what brought you to this place at this time of the day?

R: Greetings My Lady, call me Ramses…I suppose I should ask you the same thing.

N: Oh I couldn't get some sleep so I decided to get some fresh air, she said without expecting an answer

R: Oh that was probably because, you've been away for years…..but don't worry you will come around sooner or later, Nefer….hmm, can I call you Nefer?

N: Sure, your higness….oh sorry Ramses….you can call me Nefer…..she said with a smile….

R: How was life like in Memphis?

N:It was great….I left my heart in Memphis eventhough im in Thebes…..I had to come back in order to keep my promise to the King and the Queen….

R: I am sure you will grow to love Thebes as much as Memphis…

N: I don't think I can Ramses, this is the very place that I lost my family….and I almost could have been killed myself If its not for your grandfather who had saved me….Besides I am not accepted by the people in this city…..and I will never be….i will always be a heretic just like my grandmother…..I will not be around for a long time….I am here for the sake of your parents…..and I will be gone sooner or later…

Ramses felt a pang upon his heart….

R: Can I know where are you going?

N: I want to be a priestess of Bast….so I decided to stay a virgin for life and dedicate myself in her service…

R: What?

N:Excuse me….(Nefertari was taken aback by his reaction)

R: uh….nothing….why do you want to be a priestess….what I meant was a beautiful woman like you deserves to be loved by a man…..

N: What kind of man would love a heretic like me?

R: A man like me…..I mean you will find someone who would love you regardless of who you are…trust me

Nefertari just smiled as a response….

Ramses POV

OMG she has such a beautiful smile….I can feel myself going weak by my knees…..Am I in my right mind?...What in the world am I thinking about?...Weak?...its not even in my vocabulary…..I am not a weakling…..I am Ramses , the Prince of Egypt and the future king of Khemet….probably the best Egypt has ever seen…..I am the strongest of all man…I can never be weak that also by a mere women…PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE…..she is nothing but a woman…he thought with a smirk…..

N: You are one lucky man Ramses…

R: I am very lucky in everything I do after all I am the prince….

He said with a smirk…

Nefertari could not help but to laugh at this cocky young man…..

N: I agree…you have the most beautiful woman in all of Egypt or maybe in the whole world as a lover…..I have to admit that I have never seen someone more beautiful than her in my entire life

R: I have to disagree with you Nefer, I do not deny the fact that Iset is beautiful but she is not the most beautiful woman in all of Egypt or the whole world….there is someone more beautiful than her…

Nefertari was surprised by his reply….and she turned to look at him…..surprise was written all over her exotic features…she looked confused at the same time

Ramses chuckled to himself…..'O Ra she look so adorable with that look on her beautiful face'….

N: May I know who is that beautiful maiden that caught your eyes?...

R: It's a secret….

N : I should not question you any further sire…that will be termed as an act of invasion of privacy…I do not want to earn the wrath of the powerful crown prince

She said jokingly . The two shared a good laugh….

N: Ramses its getting late and I am exhausted…..I think I shall retire for the night….Good Night Ramses….she said with an angelic smile…as she stood up

R: Good Night Nefer….sleep well

She smiled at him in response and started arranging her steps towards her chambers, when she was stopped on her track by that very voice.

R : Nefer….

Nefertari stopped and turned to look at the man whom she was talking to moments ago.

R : I will tell you who she is when the time is suitable….

N: I would love to know….

R: Nefer can we meet here again tomorrow at the same time….if you do not mind?...I loved talking to you…

N: I'll look into it….

R: I'll be waiting for you…he said with a smile plastered across his face…..

Nefertari smiled and left…..

Ramses realised that he was still smiling…..long after she left. Why am I smiling like an idiot?...She is a certainly very for the shoes of a future queen. Wait what am I thinking?, he thought. He started yawning and he thought of calling it a day. He made his way to his luxurious chambers for a good night sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Aten shone his majestic rays through the window. The glow and brightness of heaven's eye woke the sleeping prince up. Ramses opened his eyes and stared out of his window through which the beautiful panaroma of his future seat of power, Thebes graced his view. Oddly, in his view the city appeared to be more beautiful than it ever was . It is strange because he has been waking up in the same bed every morning, and the view is what he sees each morning. He decided not to dwell on it. And he closed his eyes for a moment, and recollected last night's scene. Little did he know that he was smilling lika an idiot and he was unaware of his spectator. Moses had a questioning look on his face. Mosses voice broke Ramses away from his chain of day progressed as usual for the two princes. They had yet another race with Shariff and the prize was something pleasant, a new concubine. Ramses was the least interested amongst the three which resulted in his faiilure. Surprisingly, that did not leave a bruise to his larger than life the race , the two headed to the royal palace.

Moses : U seem lost and disturbed….are you alright brother?

R: Yes I am….what could possibly be wrong with the future king of Egypt..?...he answered smugly.

M: Haha…I thought you may be having some personal issues with Iset.

Ramses got a reality check upon the mention of Iset's name.

R: No..there isn't anything like that

M: that's good…Ramses I find Nefertari to be very attractive like I previously mentioned…I would like to be friends with her.

Ramses kept mum but yet he could feel a mini eruption of an active volcano within him.

After a brief meeting with the Pharoah, the two princes locomoted through the hallway heading towards their respective chambers.

As for Nefertari, her second day in Thebes flew in a blink of an eye. She started her day by meeting the Queen in her chambers and they had some long catching up to do. But yet there was a strange feeling in her and there was one particular person who occupied her mind. She realised she could not resist his request and she herself was eager to meet him tonight. Iset was no where to be seen throughout the day.

Both awaited for Ra to board the Mesektet , the evening boat.


End file.
